


Lights, Cameras, Love?

by marytalouise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytalouise/pseuds/marytalouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After vowing to meet again, Eren and Levi meet in the modeling industry. Eren can't remember anything about their previous life together but that's all Levi can think about. Can Levi get Eren's memories back, along with his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salt (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roreri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roreri/gifts).



> This prologue will explain the vow.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin rode their horses in a comfortable silence. They had been on the road for months now, and Hanji had been having a ball. She’d found so many new plants, animals and even different types of rocks she’d never seen before. Her favorite was a shiny black rock, found at the base of a mountain, but now the ground was mostly dry grass and sand. It was a small hill, and Eren felt his stomach knot in anticipation, knowing that the ocean was on the other side. He’d waited a long time for this moment.

As Eren’s horse took him over the highest part of the hill, he paused. “This is… the ocean!” Eren’s eyes widened in wonder at the unfamiliar, endless blue horizon. His ears were assaulted with the unfamiliar _shh-shh_ of waves crashing against sand and the calls of birds he’d never heard before.  Mikasa and Armin were quiet beside him, but their facial expressions betrayed how excited they were.

Suddenly Hanji’s excited voice broke through the appreciative quiet. “Wow! This is impressive!”

Eren, Mikasa and Armin dismounted, following Hanji’s example. Unlike Hanji, however, Armin and Mikasa sat down on the unfamiliar land, while Eren stood, watching Hanji prance around.

She was muttering excitedly about how convincing Irwin had been the right choice, wondering what the best method was to catch the new birds or possible water animals, and other things that didn’t quite matter, except one thing: other than shifter titans, the titans were extinct. It had taken a few decades, Eren was in his early 30’s now, but the humans had finally attained victory.

Eren thought back to the countless men and women he’d seen die, veterans and recruits alike. Every day his head was bogged down with thoughts on how he could’ve helped humanity win sooner, how he could’ve saved more people, but he shook it off as best he could, because Levi had told him it wouldn’t help anything.

As Levi entered Eren’s mind, Eren caught sight of a dark green cape in the corner of his eye. He turned to his left and sitting atop a small cliff was an outline he knew all too well.

Eren left Armin, Mikasa and Hanji as they started to test the ocean’s water and made his way through the thick sand, up a pebbly path to the top of that cliff.

Eren gasped as he admired the view. From this height, the water looked as though it was covered in diamonds, and to his right was a stretch of creamy beach that reminded him of the coffee he used to drink with Levi. To his left the sand eventually melted into a forest. All around him was sights and sounds, tastes and smells, even textures, that he had never experienced before.

He stared at Levi’s profile and watched as the slight breeze seemed to ruffle his hair.  “Corporal…” Levi didn’t respond. He felt slightly chilled and wondered if this was the rumored “sea-breeze.” According to Armin’s book, it was colder than normal wind. “Corporal, I didn’t think you’d be here as well.” Still, no answer. Eren bowed his head. “Corporal…” Silence. “Corporal Rivaille.” More silence. “Cor-“

“Shut up. I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Levi’s voice was harsh, yet soft at the same time. Eren smiled gently. Typical Levi, full of sass and kindness, full of contradictions. Bits of memories flashed through Eren’s mind: the first time he saw the corporal, the first time they kissed, when Levi had asked Eren to marry him, then the times Levi had to tame Eren’s temper, their fights and _that_ day.

A sudden burst of wind brought Eren back to the present. “Corporal?”

Levi turned to look back. His serious gray eyes seemed to gaze through Eren, but Eren knew that Levi was just doing a visual check, to make sure Eren was unharmed. When Levi was satisfied, he turned back to stare at the blue expanse before him, starting to change colors with the impending sunset. “What?”

“Every day is really fun,” Eren murmured. More flashes of memory going through his head. The first time he saw a fox, the first “sunflower” he ever saw, the smile on Hanji’s face when she explained the reason behind the name of the flower. “We’re always discovering new things. Traveling outside of the walls with Armin, Mikasa, and Hanji… We’ve seen many new things.”

Eren remembered the first time they’d run into a mountain lion and grinned. They had thought it was just a big cat, and had tried to play. “Well, we did have some close calls,” his voice lowered to a whisper, “but, as I thought, this world is beautiful.”

Eren swallowed the lump in his throat. He glanced down at Levi, whose gaze was still directed towards the open ocean. “It’s all thanks to you Corporal Rivaille.”

Eren couldn’t stop the tears from flowing from his eyes, but he kept his voice even, and Levi didn’t look up. “That’s why; it’s alright for you to rest in peace…” Eren’s voice trailed off. They sat in silence for a few moments. Eren watched Levi’s face, and unconsciously mirrored the small smile that appeared there.

“I see,” Levi sighed. “We’ll meet again, you know Eren?”

Eren nodded. Levi didn’t look back, but he continued. “Don’t make me worried… You brat.”

He couldn’t say anything as Levi began to fade, and the sun continued to dip behind the horizon. When he was gone, Eren could finally whisper, “I won’t.” He felt the wind blow again, and his face was colder than any other part of his body.

Eren tasted salt. Whether it was from tears, or the ocean air, Eren wasn’t sure.


	2. Behind the Scenes

Levi and Erwin pose in front of the cameras professionally, keeping in mind that multiple cameras means multiple angles and different shots. They were modeling for a new line of clothes from Armani, because they looked damned good in suits. They had worked together before, and this time they were chosen to highlight the fact that Armani suits could cover a wide spread of people. Levi was chosen to appeal to the customers with stern, dark looks like Levi, with black hair and gray eyes. Erwin was chosen to showcase the complete opposite, all blonde hair and blue eyes with looks that could kill. The dark suites paired well with the pristine back-drop, and after going through the first few sample shots, they decided to use a grayscale filter.

The shoot lasted for more than half the day, but Armani was happy, and the models were paid well. Neither of them found anything to complain about, and got ready to leave.

Levi finished earlier than Erwin, and was standing outside, smoking a cigarette when Erwin clapped a hand on his shoulder. Levi barely reacted, keeping a straight face and only moving to lift the cigarette to his lips again.

“Have you heard?” Erwin asked in a low voice.

“Hmm? Heard what?” Levi’s words were disinterested.

“We’re going to be mentoring a model new to our agency, starting tomorrow. He’s apparently done small ads before but he’s become a huge in-demand model and our agency has recruited him.”

Levi might have been surprised, the agency almost never recruited their own models, they usually got managers looking for better opportunities for their clients, but if he was, Erwin couldn’t tell.

Levi blew out the smoke, slowly, and it was a gesture that hinted at annoyance. “Why do I care about a newbie?”

Erwin watched Levi’s face carefully as he answered. “The kid’s name is Eren.”

Levi’s hand faltered for a fraction of a second as he was lifting the cigarette, but if Erwin hadn’t been paying such close attention, even he would have missed it.

“Do you know the last name?” Levi asked casually.

Erwin shook his head. “They didn’t tell me anything else, not even who his agent was. Do you think it could be _him_?”

Levi sighed, smoke flowing out of his mouth. He threw his cigarette on the pavement, and squashed it with his shoe. “I honestly don’t know.” He stared up into the late afternoon sun that was mostly hidden behind skyscrapers. “In all the centuries after he’s died, Eren has never reincarnated. I don’t want to get my hopes up.” He didn’t add that if it was him, he might not even remember.

Erwin stared at Levi coolly, not revealing the tumultuous thoughts in his head. When they had first met each other back during their titan days, there had been nothing but brotherly love between the two. Erwin had helped get Levi back on his feet after a particularly nasty past involving the underground. Without Eren around, Levi had turned to Erwin to satisfy his physical needs. At first, Erwin had rejected Levi’s advances, and when he finally accepted, he’d been in it just for the physical too. However, they always found each other in their next lives and Erwin, though he would never admit it, especially to Levi, had formed an emotional attachment. Levi hadn’t been the only one waiting, Petra, the love of Erwin’s life, had been gone longer than even Eren. He missed her terribly, even now, but Levi had unknowingly helped patch up the aching in his chest.

Although Levi looked cold, he was extremely perceptive. Not as perceptive as to guess the depths of Erwin’s feelings for him, but perceptive enough to know that Erwin was feeling lonely. He bumped Erwin’s arm lightly and jerked his head towards his apartment. “Want to get out of here?”

Erwin appreciated the thought, but he knew if Eren was really _that_ Eren, that Levi would regret it tomorrow.

“Sure, but how about we just go for some Chinese food?”

Levi eyed Erwin oddly, but shrugged and called a taxi.

* * *

 

At dinner that night, they barely talked. Erwin was lost in thoughts about what he would do if Eren really came back to take Levi away, and Levi was doing his best to think of nothing, just enjoying the taste of food, people watching and listening to others’ conversations. It was rude of him, he knew, but he didn’t want to let the hope in his heart grow any more.

Levi _tsk_ ed under his breath. Hadn’t he told that brat not to make him worry? Admittedly at the time he hadn’t meant it in this way, the way of worrying about him like a schoolgirl. When he’d said that, he had meant “don’t die early.”

Either way, Levi was now worrying and he’d be sure that the kid made it up to him.

Levi was annoyed. He didn’t want to think about it anymore and although he knew he would regret it, when Erwin walked Levi to his apartment, Levi pulled Erwin in after him, slamming him against the wall in the hallway.

Levi kicked the door shut behind him as he kissed Erwin hungrily, but Erwin pushed him away. “What are-“

“Shut up,” Levi growled. His lips came down hard on Erwin’s, and his hands slid through Erwin’s hair. It was soft and in the pale moonlight that made its way through the windows, it shined beautifully.

 Erwin stopped resisting. He knew Levi didn’t love him, but his groin didn’t care and at the moment his mind was a little muddled. He couldn’t think of a rational reason to stop, and doubted he’d be coherent enough to voice it if he did.

Erwin closed his eyes and surrendered to the kiss, pushing Levi to his bedroom, his mind familiar enough with his surroundings that he didn’t even second-guess himself.  He heard Levi grunt softly as his knees hit the back of the bed and Levi fell back.

Erwin looked down on Levi, who staring up at him, propped up on his elbows. His normally neat black hair was tousled and Erwin recognized the lust in his eyes, positive it was reflected in his own.

Erwin bent down to kiss Levi, tongue exploring the familiar recesses of Levi’s mouth.  Erwin pulled back moving to kiss Levi’s strong jaw line, then his neck, licking and nipping as he went. While Erwin’s mouth was busy with Levi’s neck, his hands were unbuttoning Levi’s shirt. Erwin sat back, admiring how hot Levi looked with his button down, decidedly unbuttoned now, but not off, baring his beautifully sculpted muscles. As models, they had to take care of their bodies, but Erwin acknowledged that Levi had one of the best bodies, especially for someone of his height.

He bent down again, kissing Levi’s chest, and teasing his nipples, one with his mouth, the other with expert twists and slight pinches of his fingers. Levi groaned and flipped Erwin onto his back.

Erwin felt a twinge in his heart; Levi hadn’t bottomed in any reincarnation and although most would think that was his personality, the truth was that only Eren had ever gone _there_ and Levi wouldn’t let anyone else. It was just another reminder that Erwin wasn’t Levi’s number one, but as soon as Levi took his turn undressing and toying with Erwin, all thoughts flew from his mind.

* * *

 

Erwin awoke to the smell of cigarettes and coffee, Levi was reclining next to him in bed, hair wet and reading glasses on, smoking a cigarette and reading the morning paper. Levi didn’t even look up when he murmured, “Help yourself to the shower. We’ve got to get to the office in an hour and a half to meet the newbie. I have a suit of yours here from some previous time. I’ll lay it out and make you breakfast.”

Erwin got up groggily and made his way to the adjoining bathroom. Levi heard the shower start and he got up, getting out a dark gray suit, Erwin’s choice color, and laying it out on the bed after making it neatly.

Levi went into the kitchen, putting the butt of his now finished cigarette in the nearest ashtray. He stuck his hand into his shorts pocket and pulled out another cigarette. He lit it using the stoves flame and got things out for an omelet.

He finished a cheese and spinach omelet just as Erwin walked out fully dressed. Erwin eyed the half-smoked cigarette in Levi’s mouth warily. “You should really cut back,” he mumbled.

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “What was that?” He angled his left ear closer to Erwin, feigning like he didn’t hear. Erwin knew it was pointless and just waved him off.

“I’m going to get dressed.”

Erwin grunted in acknowledgment and Levi walked back towards his bedroom. He opened up his closet, glancing at all the different clothes. He grabbed a crisp white button-up and a pair of dark slacks. He debated on whether or not he wanted a jack to match the slacks, but he didn’t have any official work today and decided against it.

Going over himself with a critical eye in the mirror, he was glad he opted out of the jacket. His muscles were more noticeable without a jacket. He froze a little. _What the hell? Who cares what I look like,_ he thought. He didn’t want to admit he was hoping to meet Eren, and if he did, he wanted to look good.

He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, and put them in his pants pocket along with his phone.

He came back out and Erwin glanced up, staring for a beat before finishing his meal. Levi cleared his throat when he was done. “We’d better get going.”

Erwin nodded. “Okay, are we going together or separate?”

“We’d better go separate,” Levi answered.

Erwin didn’t say anything and they walked down to the parking garage in silence. It wasn’t awkward, but it was a heavy silence. They got into their own cars and met again at the building owned by Sina Agencies. Sina Agencies mostly concerned themselves with models and actors, but they had some of the best in many areas: singers, designers, even athletes. It was one of the most elite agencies and for good reason.

The reception area was modern, in a monochrome theme with occasional splashes of color, just enough to make it stand out. Under the skylight in reception lobby, there was a nest of chairs. The expensive kind that you wouldn’t mind sitting in, which is exactly what Erwin was doing. He watched Levi pace across the floor. They’d only been waiting for ten minutes, but Erwin could tell by the twitching in Levi’s hands that he wanted a cigarette.

“Someone’s impatient,” Erwin observed.

Levi glared. “I just wish that brat would show up already.”

Behind Levi a throat cleared and Erwin paled. Levi schooled his features to reveal no emotion as he turned around, but he couldn’t help the intake of air after catching sight of the pair in front of him.

Closest to him was a female he recognized immediately. She had long black hair (much longer than he remembered), and very calm, dark blue eyes. She wasn’t especially tall, but she was fit and wore a navy blue pinstripe suit. _Mikasa._

Mikasa’s eyes met Levi’s own, and widened fractionally, before narrowing. It was obvious she remembered him, even though they, too, hadn’t met since the titan ages. They never were able to get along.

Behind her, stood a tall young man, who didn’t seem to be much younger than Levi himself. He wore an outfit almost identical Levi’s, except the colors were different. Where Levi wore black slacks, Eren had gone for a tan pair, and they matched his naturally tan skin well. He also wore a white button-up; with buttons that complimented is big turquoise-green eyes. His brown hair was getting to the stage where it needed to be cut, but it still looked good. Levi quickly checked over his body and found that he was even fitter than he had been before. Levi looked back up at Eren’s face and their eyes met.

Levi’s throat closed and the only thing he could hear above the pounding of his heart was his own mind shouting Eren’s name over and over again.

_It’s Eren! It’s really him. I can’t believe it; I’ve been waiting so long…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I've been so nervous about this chapter because Levi and Erwin are not a couple I ship, so writing their dynamic was extremely difficult and I would really appreciate any feed back you guys have for me, whether a comment on here or a message through my tumblr (bakageta-ai). Thanks so much for reading!  
> P.S. ~ Next chapter is when I'll be starting on the EreRi relationship. I'm excited and I hope you guys are too!


	3. Awkward Relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to Opulence (AO3) and Pandoranidrum (Tumblr) for beta-ing for me, as well as their amazing feedback and suggestions. Thank them for their kind words that seriously keep me from quitting (writing can be so frustrating)!
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi stared at Eren, too much going on internally that he couldn’t express outwardly. He barely dared to breathe, feeling anxious beyond belief.

“So, who’s a brat?” Levi flinched, the coldness in Eren’s voice cracking against Levi’s heart like a whip.

When had Eren gotten so icy? In fact, Levi was reminded of himself all those years ago, when he and Eren had met for the first time. He almost laughed aloud at the irony.

Eren had apparently decided to drop it, opting to start the introductions instead.

Eren relaxed and murmured, “I’m Eren Jaeger. I’m new to this agency, so I’m counting on you to show me the ropes.” Then, he gestured to Mikasa. “This is my manager, Mikasa Ackerman.”

Mikasa mumbled something that sounded vaguely like “Nice to meet you,” but otherwise tuned everyone out.

Levi felt an ache in his chest when the “introductions” started. It was obvious he didn’t remember, otherwise there would have been no need for introductions.He cursed internally, frustrated. He’d finally found Eren and the shitty brat couldn’t even remember their time together.

“Tch.” Levi rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. He caught the look on Eren’s face, eyes narrowing dangerously as the sound reached his ears.

Levi looked away and Erwin took it upon himself to start their side of the introductions.

Erwin stepped forward, right hand extended. “I’m Erwin Smith.” Eren took turns shaking his hand. Then, Erwin bent his head in Levi’s direction. “That is-“

“I’m Levi Rivaille,” Levi interrupted. The last thing he wanted was his current lover introducing him to his ex-lover. His heart contracted roughly and he mentally kicked himself for sleeping with Erwin the night before.

Erwin watched Levi’s face, and, even though it stayed composed, Erwin could almost hear the things Levi was thinking. Erwin’s lips turned down fractionally. _I knew it,_ he thought.

After a few moments of silence, Mikasa cleared her throat. “Eren, we don’t have any shoots until tomorrow, today was just for introductions. What do you say we go to meet the president of the company, and then get lunch?”

Levi listened intently for his answer.

“No, I’m not very hungry, but we can go see the president now.” Eren turned and started walking towards the elevators. He glanced over his shoulder and put his hand up in a half-hearted wave.

Levi watched him go, both relieved that he’d declined Mikasa’s offer, and dismayed that he and Eren would pretty much have to start from scratch.

* * *

 

Eren trudged through the door mid-afternoon, exhausted.

Meeting the president hadn’t been bad, Dot Pixis had a serious disposition, but Eren felt like he was kind behind the front he put up.

Mikasa had tried to persuade Eren to join her for lunch several more times, but Eren had declined, even when she mentioned that Armin was going. Armin was Mikasa’s boyfriend, as well as Eren’s best friend since their freshman year in high school.

On the surface, Armin and Mikasa made an extremely odd couple; Armin was meek and insecure, but incredibly smart while Mikasa was all strength and confidence. Eren thought that was why they fit so well though, because when Armin needed his spirits lifted, Mikasa was there to comfort him. When Mikasa let her temper get the best of her, Armin was the only person Eren knew that could make her think with her head, rather than act on her emotions.

The small smile that had appeared on Eren’s face after thinking about the two faded as his thoughts wandered to the men he’d met today, more accurately, to Levi.

He’d felt bothered by someone for the first time in a long time. He’d taken great pains to control his emotions, and Armin would be a testament to that hard work. When Eren had entered high school, he got into fights at least twice a month, and when Eren left, he’d become one of the top ten in his class.

Most people wouldn’t have noticed that he was bothered, with how cold he’d been acting. However, if Armin had been there, he’d have called Eren out about it afterwards; saying that the fact that Eren had been cold actually proved that he had been bothered. He would have been right, because normally Eren was someone a lot of people got along with. There were exceptions, of course, like one of his past classmates, Jean, but generally he was able to be sociable. If he wasn’t sociable, he was usually hot-headed, and he definitely hadn’t been that today either.

Eren wracked his brain, searching for a reason that the man could’ve bothered him that much, but he kept drawing blanks.

He could see why, even though he was short, Levi was a top model. Despite his small stature, he was beautiful.

Eren almost tripped while taking off his shoes. _Beautiful? Where the fuck had that come from?_ Eren shook his head violently trying to dislodge the thought, but it stayed.

He kept thinking about those calculating gray eyes, and he could only compare the man to a fire. It was something everyone was warned, and knew to stay away from. Yet so many people got burned, all the time. Eren thought Levi could end up being a fire that would burn him.

Eren’s head began to throb, but he wanted to go on a short run before taking a nap. He downed a few ibuprofen, and got dressed in indoor running gear while he waited for the medication to kick in. After about twenty minutes, the pounding in his head became a more bearable, general ache and Eren made his way into his workout room. It contained mats, free weights and a treadmill machine. He didn’t believe in fancy equipment, choosing to stick to the basics.

He pressed the start menu, choosing a thirty minute run with a hilly incline pattern. Eren placed ear buds in his ear, blasting mostly dubstep that motivated him to run.

Once the run was over, and Eren had showered, he flopped down on his queen sized bed, hair wet and dressed in only dark gray boxers. The pills he’d taken earlier had almost fully eradicated his headache, and he was feeling sleepy.

He drifted off to sleep.

*

_Eren had been called into Heichou’s office after dinner. As he made his way through the labyrinth of hallways, he finally arrived at Levi’s door. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but Levi’s voice rang out before his hand could hit the wood._

_“Come in!” Eren’s eyes widened and he marveled at how amazing his Heichou was. Eren gulped, cheeks flushing a light pink. His Heichou? Levi was no one’s, and Eren felt it more acutely than most._

_Eren pushed the door open slowly, stepping in and standing at attention._

_“Enough, Eren. Relax, and shut the door.”_

_Eren did as he was told, heart pounding in his chest._

_Eren sat down in the chair across from Levi, waiting._

_After a few moments, the silence got to Eren and he spoke up._

_“Um, Heichou? Was there something you needed?”_

_Levi looked up from his desk and for the first time, Eren noticed the glass in his hand. Was Heichou drinking?_

_As if to confirm that Levi was, in fact, drinking, Levi replied, “Shuddup.”_

_His words ran together and Eren’s eyes widened. He was drunk._

_“Heichou… I think you’ve had enough. Let’s get you to bed.” Eren stood, and walked behind Levi’s desk, grabbing him gently under his arms to stand him up, then scooping Levi up to be carried bridal-style._

_Levi squirmed, protesting. “Put me down, now! That’sh and order.” Eren chuckled at the slight slur, and at Levi’s futile attempts to hit Eren. The alcohol really did a number on him, weakening his attacks greatly._

_Eren did his best to ignore how Levi felt in his arms, as he finally got the door open. It was a short trip to Levi’s room, just down the hall. Levi liked to work, and had requested his room and office be relatively close to each other._

_The door to Levi’s bedroom was easier to open and Eren laid the corporal down on the bed gently. It seemed as though Levi had fallen asleep and Eren smiled. He blushed, thinking this might be his only chance, so he bent over and lightly kissed the sleeping man on his lips._

_As Eren began to pull away, a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down to Levi’s lips. Eren let out a gasp of surprise, and a tongue invaded his mouth. Confused, but eager, Eren and Levi fought for dominance. After leaning back for air, Eren began blushing profusely._

_Levi smirked. “What’s wrong, Jaeger?”_

_Eren was a sputtering mess. “T-the alcohol- you drunk- you_ asleep!” _Levi burst into laughter that melted Eren’s heart. It was the first time Eren had truly heard Heichou laugh, and he was surprised at the warmth hidden in it._

_“Stupid brat,” Levi whispered. “I was just kidding.” With a smile on his face, Levi once again reached for Eren’s shirt and-_

*

Eren jolted up in bed, the standard ringtone of his iPhone reaching his ears.

Eren groaned as he realized he was turned on. He searched through the fading memories of the dream, and was only able to conjure up a pair of gray eyes, burning with passion. He felt like he’d seen those eyes somewhere before… Eren gasped. _No fucking way!_ He was sporting a boner, after dreaming about eyes that looked suspiciously like Levi’s.

Eren sat up, and put his head in his hands as his phone stopped ringing. Sighing, Eren eventually got up and checked the new voice mail on his phone.

_”Hi Eren, it’s Mikasa. I know we’ve already seen each other today, but something has come up concerning your modeling. It’s not a job per say, but… It’ll be easier to explain when we get there. So Armin and I will be at your place in thirty minutes okay? We haven’t eaten so we’ll bring dinner. Bye!”_

Eren glanced at the clock. It was already past six. “Damn it!” Eren muttered. He padded back to his room, picking out a casual outfit of jeans and a plain black cotton t-shirt, before jumping into his second shower of the evening, this time with frigid water.

* * *

 

Around twenty-five minutes later, Armin and Mikasa walked in, carrying Chinese food. Eren wasn’t one for eating much, he just naturally was barely hungry, but Armin knew Eren loved tofu, and seafood. Eren balanced a plate of honey-nut shrimp and eggplant tofu on his lap. He hummed contently after taking a bite out of the eggplant, as he waited for Mikasa to explain what she was here for.

After piling a fair amount of food onto her own plate, she started talking between bites. “So, Pixis called and Erwin and Levi are going to a shoot tomorrow, for Abercrombie. Pixis wants you to go along, to observe how they act. Aside from a direct request from Pixis, it’ll be good for the people in charge of ads to see your face; it could land you a job in the near future,” Mikasa paused to take a bite out of her chow mien. “Especially since Hollister’s seasonal shoots haven’t been done yet, and the people who manage Abercrombie also manage Hollister.”

Eren raised a hand before she could give any more reasons. “I get it, I get it. I’ll go, sheesh.”

Mikasa smiled, and they spent the rest of the evening talking. Eventually Mikasa and Armin got up to leave. “I’m going to go start the car, don’t take too long saying goodbye or whatever.” She grabbed the front of Armin’s shirt and gently pulled him closer to place a kiss on his lips. Armin blushed as she walked out the door, but Eren could see the happiness shining in Armin’s bright blue eyes.

Suddenly Armin’s features turned serious as he faced Eren.

“Are you okay, Eren?” he asked seriously.

Eren was taken by surprise. “Yeah, I’m fine, why?” He had a sneaking suspicion that Mikasa had told Armin about his abnormal behavior earlier. Eren swore that Mikasa could be worse than a mother sometimes. Eren flinched at his own thoughts, pushing the thoughts of family out of his mind.

Armin confirmed that that had in fact happened.

Eren sighed. “I really am fine; I’ll be prepared for it next time.”

Armin smiled. “I’m here for you, you know?”

Eren smiled a genuine smile. “I know, Armin. Thank you.” Eren gestured to the door by nodding his head. “You might want to get going, Mikasa is a very impatient girl, yeah?”

Eren almost laughed as Armin paled a little, rushing out the door and calling out a quick goodbye.

Shaking his head, Eren closed the door behind him and began to pick up his apartment. He wasn’t a neat freak, but his apartment was clean. He liked the control he had over his settings, and he liked things as orderly as possible.

Thoughts wandering, Eren concluded that things with Levi were decidedly un-orderly. It was on his mind for the rest of the night and he went to bed in a foul mood, but his sleep was, thankfully, dreamless.

* * *

 

Eren was groggy. Although he’d had a dreamless sleep, it had been a restless sleep. When he’d woken up, his sheets had been tangled, hinting that Eren had tossed and turned.

The set provided coffee and breakfast, but Eren skipped over the food, making a beeline for the coffee. It was the fall season, and Eren was delighted to see that someone had bought the seasonal Pumpkin Spice creamer. His spirits lifted greatly and he even hummed as he poured just enough creamer to give the coffee flavor, but not enough to eradicate the actual flavor of the beans.

He felt a stare on his back and as he turned he caught Levi staring. Remembering his resolve last night, Eren was determined to act more social and he waved, with a half smile on his face.

Levi’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned a light pink. Eren barely saw it before Levi turned his head abruptly.

 _What the fuck was that?_ Eren wondered. Choosing to ignore it, he settled on a seat that was lying around, sipping his coffee and watching as the set was being prepared. For the fall season, Abercrombie had decided on double sided bags. One side was going to have Erwin shirtless and in Abercrombie board shorts with a beach in the background that would be photoshoped in, and the other side would have Levi in a long sleeve shirt and jeans, standing in a wooded area, another courtesy of photoshop. As a sort of special edition bag, there would also be another shot of them together, Erwin in a short sleeved shirt and shorts this time.

The shots would capture the changing of the seasons and Eren admitted that, in theory at least, it didn’t sound too awful.

Erwin’s phone rang, and he went off to a small corner of the room to have some privacy. Eren knew he was being nosy, but he watched as Erwin’s face showed irritation. He snapped his phone shut and made his way back to the producers. Mikasa appeared behind him, from getting coffee, and she wondered aloud about how things were going.

Before Eren had a chance to reply, the producers glanced over at them and waved Mikasa over.

Erwin stalked past Eren, cursing under his breath and mentioning someone named Hanji, and Eren watched him exit the studio in surprise.

Mikasa came over, excitement lighting up her normally disinterested blue eyes. “I knew it was a good call bringing you here! Apparently there was a conflict in schedules that Erwin’s manager apparently failed to see, and the ad specialists have agreed that you’re a suitable replacement.”

Eren blinked slowly and Mikasa sighed in frustration.

“Eren, wake up. That means you get to do the shoot today with Levi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly building up my chapter lengths, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> I've been working on a lot of unrelated EreRi one-shots, and I'm still accepting prompts (just shoot me an ask at bakageta-ai.tumblr.com).
> 
> Again thank you so so much to Opulence and pandoranidrum for Beta-ing this chapter!


	4. Jolted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to the lovely Roreri (her new AO3 name, previously mentioned as pandoranidrum through tumblr) for beta-ing!

Levi looked away from Eren in embarrassment. What the hell was up with that brat? Yesterday he’d been so cold Levi had almost gotten chills and today he was waving _and_ smiling at him? While he was on the subject of unexpected, what the fuck had gotten into him anyways? Blushing like a school girl at a simple smile and wave.

He distracted himself by going and grabbing a coffee, decided to skip the creamer today, he wasn’t in the mood for something sweet. He wanted a cigarette, but he always waited until after shoots to smoke. He wasn’t quite sure why, and if asked he would have simply said that that was what he did.

Erwin’s phone rang and Levi watched the preparations proceed as Erwin looked for some privacy. He came back quickly, irritation written all over his face. He had the producers gather round; Levi was in earshot and didn’t need to move.

“I’m so incredibly sorry, but it seems my manager accidently double booked me, and I have a previous engagement I have to get to right now.”

The producers were annoyed, Levi could tell.

“Who are we going to find to replace you on such short notice?”

Erwin bowed his head slightly, surely feeling guilty. “I’m really sorry-“

Levi decided to contribute. “We actually have a new model with us today. He was just supposed to observe, but he’s done gigs before and he’s not bad in the looks department.” One of the producers had worked with Levi quite a lot, and his mouth dropped open at the almost compliment. Levi _never_ complimented anyone. Levi motioned to the boy with the hand that wasn’t holding a coffee and the producers looked at Eren, then at each other.

“No complaints here,” Mike, the one who’d worked with Levi - both in this life and previous ones - said. The rest soon agreed and Mikasa was called over as Erwin was dismissed.

Levi watched with something like amusement and Erwin stalked off angrily, cursing Hanji.

Hanji was their mutual manager, and although she was always enthusiastic about work, she paid more attention to sales data than anything else and that sometimes caused a mess for her two clients. They would never fire her though; they’d been together since they’d entered the business. Not to mention, she had also been a part of Levi’s life in his titan days. She’d been more eccentric then, and the centuries had toned her down, but not by much.

Levi watched coolly as Mikasa made her way back to Eren, and then he watched as Eren’s eyes widened in surprise. He quickly recovered and accepted with a smile. He was ushered off for make-up and wardrobe.

In the meantime, Levi was already ready, he’d gone through wardrobe and make-up before anyone, and the photographers were eager to start. Levi wanted to snap at someone in annoyance, but he knew that the crew was just trying to be efficient; they didn’t _want_ to jostle him, but it still happened.

Levi was known for his cool looks, but he was able to force smiles for the sake of the job. The producers ran through the shots, deleting some, keeping others. They asked Levi for a few more, before letting him know he was done for this half.

Levi was about to head outside for a smoke when Eren walked in, and Levi almost dropped his cigarette. Eren wasn’t wearing a shirt, and his tanned skin only served to highlight his toned abdominal muscles. Levi devoured Eren with his eyes, wondering if any other _parts_ had changed. He sure hoped not. Eren’s head snapped up, seeming to sense eyes on him, and Levi bee-lined towards the door, lighting his cigarette with shaking hands.

Levi took a drag, and then another, his hands finally ceasing to shake. He blew the smoke into the already chilly air. He was still wearing the clothes for the shoot, but he didn’t care. He got to keep them anyways; if he wanted to get rid of the smell he would wash them later.

He finished his first cigarette rather quickly, and decided to light another one. He rarely chain-smoked, but one couldn’t satisfy him at the moment.

Levi jumped as the door to the studio opened and Eren appeared. Levi’s eyes widened. “Done already?”

Eren shrugged. “They said I was a natural. All I did was smile and stand the way they wanted me to.”

Levi thought back to Eren’s real smile, the one he could remember during their first lifetime. If he had smiled like that, it was no wonder he was already done. Levi felt annoyed that he’d no longer be the only one to see that expression, if he really had shown it to the cameras.

“Virginia Slims?” Eren’s voice, laced with surprise, jerked Levi back to the present.

Levi grunted an affirmative. He’d been mocked a lot for smoking an “elegant” cigarette, but he liked how smooth they were, and when he failed to raise to the bait most people had quit.

Eren smiled a crooked smile, an embarrassed smile, and then pulled out a pack identical to the one in Levi’s pocket. Levi’s eyes widened. “ _You_ smoke?”

Eren’s eyes slid sideways as he lit the end of his cigarette, pocketing the pack. Inhaling slowly, and then exhaling almost as naturally as Levi did, he nodded. “It’s a bad habit I picked up before I was of legal age. It helped me deal with stress, as well as other things, and at first that’s all I used it for. Then I grew to like the taste, and now it’s just a part of my life. I wish I could quit sometimes, especially when I’m on a run and my lungs start to hurt, but that rarely happens.” Eren shrugged, putting the thin cigarette to his full lips and inhaling.

Levi hated to admit, but he was captivated. Levi had always smoked, but seeing Eren smoke was oddly arousing. He’d called Eren an idiot when they’d first started dating for saying things like Levi smoking was hot, but now Levi thought he might understand.

The sudden exhalation of smoke caused Levi to jump and Eren chuckled. Realizing he’d been caught staring, Levi threw his cigarette on the ground, and squished it with his shoe, ensuring it wouldn’t catch anything on fire. Not that it was likely, but it was better to be safe than to be sorry.

Levi opened the door to go back into the studio, stepping in and slamming it behind him. _That little shit,_ he thought. How dare Eren chuckle at him? If they were still in a superior-subordinate relationship, Levi would have put him in his place. But as it was, Levi could only silently fume.

After a few minutes, Eren walked back onto the set, and the producers informed him that he still needed to take some shots. Eren apologized, but the crew insisted it had been okay to take a break; he hadn’t been gone long anyhow.

Levi watched as Eren began posing and smiling for the camera. The boy really was good, but Levi was relieved to see that Eren only put on a generic smile. It still looked great, but for now the smile that Levi considered his, was still _his._

The photographer went to find a sample booklet while the rest of the crew got ready for the dual shoot. When the photographer came back, he waved Eren and Levi over, pointing out sample shots in the booklet. “We changed the plans; we’re no longer going to make a special bag. However, we’re going to make an advertising poster that will show up in the windows of the stores. Levi, you’re going to ride piggy-back on Eren. Soften your features and try to look as young as you can. We’re going for a ‘last trip to the beach’ kind of feeling. Think you can handle it?”

Eren nodded, without hesitation. Levi grudgingly agreed, but answered as though he’d be delighted. He wasn’t one to be outdone by anyone, especially his junior.

While the crew began to make adjustments to the set and cameras, Levi and Eren were ushered off to change their clothes.

Levi was handed a pair of crops, they were jeans, but had been dyed to look faded. and he frowned. He knew they were popular with some men, but he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out _why._ However, this was a job and he resigned himself to wear the piece of clothing. Then he was handed a gray and light blue striped tank that exemplified his frail-looking features. Everyone knew that Levi was strong; he just didn’t _look_ strong, and these clothes made it obvious.

Levi gave himself a once-over in the full length mirror, genuinely shocked at how young the outfit made him look. The photographers wanted Levi barefoot, but he refused to walk around without some sort of material covering his feet. He grabbed an old, but clean, pair of sandals, and shuffled off to meet back up with Eren.

Levi walked out, noticing Eren was dressed similarly to himself, however, and he had a dark pair of jeans and a plain white tank. Eren was distracted, talking to the producers and trying to choose out which accessories they would use; so far, it looked like a bottle of water and a small lawn chair. Levi took the chance to admire Eren’s profile, surprised all over again at just how toned Eren was. He wasn’t overly muscular, but you could tell that he worked out, and faithfully.

Almost as if Eren sensed Levi’s eyes on him, his head snapped up. His eyes widened in shock before his face broke into a grin. “Wow, Levi!” His voice was playful and full of surprise. “Those clothes make you look really young.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. It wouldn’t have been that bad, except Eren, wearing almost the _exact same thing,_ looked older rather than younger. “Shut up, brat,” Levi snapped.

Eren’s face showed anger for a brief second before settling into an easy-going smile. Levi wanted to shake him; where was the easily-angered Eren he fell in love with? Who was this calm and collected stranger in front of him- whom wore the face of his lover? After all these centuries, he’d gotten a doppelganger, an imitation. He was beyond frustrated, but he kept his features tightly controlled, waiting for the photographers to call out that they were ready.

Eren walked in front of Levi, making it to the cameras first. The crew directed Eren to where they wanted him to stand, adjusting the lighting and angles as they looked at Eren through the camera screens.

Next, Levi was signaled to get on Eren’s back. Eren knelt so that Levi could climb on easier, and Levi felt a twinge of annoyance. Why did the damn kid have to be so tall? He chose to keep his mouth shut, though, and got on, Eren lifting him like he weighed nothing.

As Levi’s form settled around the back of Eren’s, Levi’s heart started to beat painfully fast. Flashbacks of spooning Eren when they were in the Survey Corps flooded his brain, and Levi fought hard to push the images away. Even if he _felt_ the same, _this wasn’t Eren._ Not the Eren Levi knew, anyway. Levi took a deep breath, trying to still the pounding of his heart- he didn’t want Eren to feel it and get the wrong idea.

“..vi? Levi?” Mike called.

Levi glanced up, realizing he’d been so totally absorbed in stilling his heart, that he’d missed what Mike had said to him. “Yes?” Levi replied calmly, as though nothing was wrong.

“I need you to lean to the side for this shot. We need to get the merchandise in the photo, but don’t make it look too unnatural. For this one, we don’t need the accessories because… Well, you’ll see when the ad comes out. We’re making this a surprise.”

Levi leaned to his right, and the crew called out directions, until they were satisfied with his position.

“Great, now I want small but eager smiles, okay?”

Levi felt his mouth contort into an unnatural smile, but he knew it looked exactly as Mike wanted. It had taken Levi’s years to learn to smile, but he still didn’t like the way it made his face feel and he felt that the motion was too contradictory to his personality. However, the shoppers didn’t see his personality, so his smile would have to do.

Levi heard the shutters of the camera start to close, and he kept the look on his face until they’d stopped.

“Those were great!”

Levi wanted to tell him to find a new adjective.

“Now, I know this is going to feel kind of odd, but I need you to turn sideways Eren.”

Eren shifted under Levi, and now they were both facing a wall, instead of cameras.

“Walk to the side, so that you’re farther away from the camera’s, and then backwards. There!”

Two people from crew walked to the pair, one handed Levi a water bottle to hold in his hands, in front of Eren’s chest. Then, in the hand furthest from the camera, the other placed a small beach chair in Eren’s hand.

From the view of the camera, the clothes were all fully visible, but you could also see the accessories that added to the beach feeling of the shoot.

“Eren, you’re going to look back at Levi, as if you’re checking to make sure he’s okay. Levi, start talking to Eren, we don’t have to hear it, but smile as though you’re saying you’re fine, as you’re talking.”

Levi’s mind went blank. What could he talk to this brat about? Instead, he just mouthed random words, smiling a small smile and eyes seeming to say _I’m having fun._

As the shutters quieted again, the studio remained silent.

Levi glanced at the crew. “Are we done?”

They stole looks at each other. Finally Mike spoke up. “Yeah, we’re done.”

Levi immediately hopped down, but froze as one of the crew said aloud, “You guys look _awesome_ together.”

Levi was sure the kid shit his pants as he paled when Levi’s glare landed on him.

Suddenly the studio door opened and Levi recognized Armin and Jean walking in. Eren immediately perked up at the site of Armin, and wondered over as the crew started to put their things away, and Levi watched as Eren sneaked a peek at one of the camera’s screens.

Soon, Eren’s attention was on Armin and Jean as they both started talking to him.

Levi watched as the Eren he knew made an appearance; Jean cracked a joke that, of course, only he thought was funny and Eren’s brow furrowed in anger. He started yelling at Jean, Armin laughing at his side and Mikasa coming up to hug Armin, smiling a small smile that – unlike Levi’s – seemed completely natural. Levi’s heart throbbed, and he turned abruptly, deciding to change and go home first.

He argued with himself all the way back to his dressing room, and during the time he was changing.

 _Of course_ Eren would get mad. It was Jean; Jean in any century could anger anyone, he was just that annoying. Eren’s behavior wasn’t like that of his Eren, ~~was it~~? No, it wasn’t.

Levi thought back to one of the many little arguments he and Eren had had, remembering how angry _his_ Eren could make him one second, then how incredibly happy Levi could get the next second…

*

_Levi’s annoyance was at an all-time high. He loved the fucking brat, but what was the big deal about cleaning? He only had him responsible for the commons area and their own room. He didn’t even make Eren clean everyday! Just twice a week, it wasn’t much to ask for._

_“I don’t want to clean today,” Eren growled. “I’m tired, thanks to_ someone _who kept me up most of the night.”_

_“Tch.” Levi’s nose wrinkled. It was true that they had been up most of the night, but Levi was still able to get his duties done. Besides, it takes two to tango, as the saying goes._

_Eren’s clear turquoise eyes searched his superiors and he sighed after finding no hint that Levi would budge._

_He grabbed the cleaning supplies; sass emanating from Eren’s every pore._

_“Fine,” he grumbled, “but it’s only because I love you.”_

_He stalked off to start the cleaning, and Levi watched his back, admiring the view. He’d never admit it, but those off-handed comments where the things that made his day._

*

Levi felt himself calming down again, but he was still irritated that he’d gotten worked up at all.

Levi grabbed his light jacket, about to open the door when he heard a light knock.

Opening the door, he was surprised to find Eren, hand half-raised as though he’d been about to knock again. Eren lowered his hand.

“What do you want?” Levi demanded.

“I just wanted to tell you, great job today.”

Levi’s breath caught in his throat, as _his smile_ appeared on Eren’s face. It was small, and mischievous, like he’d told Levi a secret nobody else could know but them.

Levi pushed past Eren without saying anything and without looking back.

 _Fuck._ He’d been able to argue himself out of the Jean situation, but that smile? That smile could only show on one person’s face. Levi pushed the door open and stepped out into crisp air, the sky covered in a layer of clouds.

He reached for a cigarette, hands shaking as it took three tries to light.

He was halfway done with his cigarette before he hardened his resolve; he’d thought everything over, noticed the little hints of his Eren in the current Eren – the determination, the brief looks of anger, the relationships with Armin and Mikasa, but (most of all) the smile he’d just shown Levi.

Levi realized that although the Eren now wasn’t fully the Eren of his memories, his Eren was still in there, waiting.

_And I’ll be damned if I don’t bring him out or die trying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, I know that some people have been waiting for the competitiveness of Eren to come, and I promise you it is. Next chapter in fact, so just sit tight a while longer! As always, I'm very excited to read your comments/thoughts on here or through my tumblr (bakageta-ai).
> 
> I know this isn't a very well known fic or anything, but I'm going to start tracking #fic: LCL and #marytalouise on tumblr, so you can also write your reactions with those tags and I'll see it and probably fangirl or something because someone cares enough to tag it.
> 
> Anywhoo~ until next week!


	5. Change

After their last shoot, Eren and Levi went almost two months without seeing each other. Conflicting schedules caused then to just miss each other often, and a part of Eren was extremely disappointed.

He had begun to work harder towards a nicer body and nicer skin. He ran for thirty minutes every day, and was able to run almost five miles in that time. He went through a weight regimine every other day, with small weights but many repititions. He drank protein shakes, cut out all junk food and begun using skin care products recommended to him by Mikasa.

He was being offered many jobs, his face and body becoming well-known in the modeling world, and he felt pride flare in his chest. He was accomplishing this on his own; he would show Levi that he deserved the same amount of respect Levi showed Erwin, and he would surpass them both.

Eren couldn’t tell if he felt more nervous or more excited at seeing Levi today. He sped his car through the city, paying attention to the road just enough to not get into an accident.

Today was just a simple shoot for Ralph Lauren’s new winter fashions. It was only fall, but they liked to be ahead of schedule and Eren sighed.

As Eren parked at today’s studio, he lit a cigarette, noting that he was almost a half-hour early. _I really need to work on my speeding,_ he thought idly to himself. His breath and the smoke from the cigarette mingled in the air and Eren watched until it disappeared.

Suddenly, Eren was hit with a scene of soldiers sitting in a common’s room, smoke in the air as they talked.

_Levi sat beside him, smoking his own cigarette. Mikasa coughed delicately on the other side of the room, staring at the man responsible for the tobacco-loving group. “Open a damn window!” she called out. Levi growled, about to stand up, but Eren put his hand on Levi’s shoulder, getting up himself._

_Once he sat back down, they talked and laughed at something Jean had said. From the corner of Eren’s eye, he saw Levi gazing at him._

_Eren turned to face him, all smiles. “What is it, Levi?”_

_Levi pulled Eren in for a kiss and Jean groaned –_

The sound of a horn from somewhere on the street brought Eren back and he frowned. _What the fuck?_ Eren thought. He put out his cigarette and headed inside, muttering about nicotine and its effects on his brain.

~

Levi arrived right on time, and was surprised to learn that Eren had been there for almost half an hour. To the side of the camera area, there was a quick change room which both Eren and Levi would be using once things got underway. Levi was thankful that today he’d been chosen to model the pants for the website, because he wouldn’t have to put on make-up.

He was ushered quickly to the changing room, and told to wear the black shirt hanging up, and the first pair of pants on the rack. He’d be keeping the shirt on the entire time, but the pants would be changed often.

Levi exited the dressing room, and waited patiently off to the side for the camera men to be ready to start shooting.

While he was waiting, he couldn’t help but overhear two women that were there to help the models.

“… so handsome! I mean, he was obviously good looking before, he’s a model! But now, there’s just something different about him, and it’s good.”

He heard one of them laugh, and listened curiously. “Yeah,” the other agreed. “Eren’s going to be big. He’s already gotten asked by Dior to go to their Paris shoot in winter and spring! Can you believe it, a newbie like him?”

Levi froze. Eren was going to Paris? _Twice?_ He hadn’t heard anything, and he soon found out why.

“Shit,” the same girl murmured. “I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, apparently he hasn’t given his final answer. Don’t tell anyone!”

Levi stopped listening and kept thinking it over. How did people know Eren? Admittedly, when Levi wasn’t working in the business himself, he tended to ignore it, but shouldn’t he have known?

Suddenly, Levi was called over and he tried to compose himself. Could Eren have really changed that much in such a short amount of time?

His question was answered as Eren walked out in the first shirt for the shoot; the long-sleeved button up hugged Eren’s figure, and Levi noted that Eren had become subtly leaner, but more obviously toned. One of the crewmen said something that made Eren laugh, and as Eren lifted his arm to clap the other on his shoulder, Levi watched the muscle ripple beneath the fabric. Levi’s eyes moved to Eren’s face and again the change was subtle, yet made a world of difference. His skin was smoother and clearer, and Levi knew from experience that the make-up crew had barely done anything except to enhance Eren’s natural features. Eren flashed a smile again, and Levi appreciated the whiteness of them.

Eren’s eyes fell on Levi and Levi watched in shock as Eren’s eyes cooled and he barely acknowledged Levi’s presence.

Everything was in place, and they began taking turns. While one was being photographed, the other was changing into the next piece of clothing. However, at some point during about the middle of the shoot, Eren and Levi both ended up in the quick change room.

Eren had barely said more than a few words to Levi,  and when he had spoken to him it had been a short word or phrase letting Levi know something about the shoot.

Levi sighed in frustration. "Oi, Eren," he called.

Eren continued to ignore him, and he grabbed Eren's arm to turn him around. "Talk to me, damn it."

Eren laughed coldly. "Oh, so you're the only one allowed to ignore people?"

Levi blinked in confusion. What was the brat going on about now?

It was Eren's turn to sigh, and he glared at Levi. "The last time I talked to you, you blew me off after I'd told you that you'd done a good job. It pissed me off, and I don't have time for this." Eren tore his arm from Levi's grasp, finished changing and left the small space.

Levi felt like an idiot; he hadn't meant to blow Eren off, he had just been caught off guard by Eren's smile at the time. Yet, those words hadn't left his mouth.

Levi felt determination settle over him and he smiled at himself. He _would_ get Eren to talk to him, no matter how long it took.

~

_Eren walked around Castle Utgard slowly to just enjoy the brisk evening air. He hadn't been here for all that long but he was finding himself getting comfortable with the people in his squad. Even Corporal Levi was less prone to making Eren nervous and that was saying something._

_He was never left without something to do, but that moment was an exception. He hadn't been very hungry after a light training session and instead of eating had opted to just walk._

_As he rounded a corner, Eren almost collided with Levi. Eren blushed and stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going."_

_Levi's voice was cool. "Obviously not."_

_The color in Eren's cheeks deepened and he looked up in surprise as Levi chuckled. It was the first time Eren had both seen the corporal smile or heard anything close to a laugh._

_"Don't worry about it," Levi murmured, patting Eren's shoulder as he walked past and rounded the corner._

Eren's eyes snapped open from the dream. He'd begun having frequent dreams of Levi and other people he knew in some type of military faction, and he could remember most of them now.

Eren had declined the winter trip to Paris, but accepted the spring-time trip. Over the course of the last month, Eren had started to notice Levi acting differently towards him - smiles, kindness, charm. If Eren didn't know any better, he'd say that Levi was in love with him. Eren blamed the strange dreams on Levi's shift in attitude.

Eren shook off the vestige of the dream like he did most mornings and got out of bed to stretch. He took a shower, dressed in casual clothes and grabbed his wallet and keys.

Today was the company's annual Christmas party, and something compelled Eren to buy a special present for Levi. He told himself it was a "thank you" present for Levi teaching Eren the ropes of modeling, but deep down he felt that wasn't the real reason. He chose not to analyze the reason and just acted on his impulse.

He drove the short fifteen minutes to the local mall and walked around, ducking into many stores until he came to a unique clothing shop. Eren made his way through the rows of clothes, stopping at the jacket section.

A dark green cloth caught his eye and he pulled it out. It was made of a soft, velvet-like material that was a dark green color. It was plain except for the breast pocket which held a wing insignia. Eren felt a strange sense of déjà vu as he looked at that insignia, but he just took the jacket to the counter, buying it for Levi before he had even really realized he had acted.

It hadn't been an expensive gift, but Eren's gut told him that Levi would like it.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around the house until the party, and finding a last minute date. Mikasa had called to cancel, apologizing for the short notice, but Armin had surprised her with a trip out of town for Christmas and wasn’t about to miss it. Eren was slightly peeved but had been saved by his cousin who had no plans.

~

Eren entered the rented out hall dressed in a gray suit, with his cousin Petra at his side. She wore a matching gray gown, made of shimmering material. Eren pretended not to notice as the people stared, including Levi.

Levi watched as the stunning couple made their introductions. Girls swarmed around Eren, and men gathered around Petra. Both were laughing and having a good time and Levi felt a stab of jealously. What was making Eren laugh so hard? Was Petra his girlfriend now?

Speaking of Petra, Levi glanced sideways at Erwin. He was watching Petra more closely than Levi was watching Eren and that was saying something.

It also hadn’t escaped Levi’s notice that Eren held a parcel in his hand, and Levi was curious about the contents inside.

Erwin couldn’t keep his eyes off of Petra. It annoyed him to no end that she was on Eren’s arm – was it not enough for him to keep Levi’s heart all these years that he had to have Petra’s as well?

Erwin couldn’t stop his blood from boiling and he roughly pushed Levi forward to go join in their conversation.

Levi grumbled about Erwin’s bad manners, but he ignored it.

Eren turned to greet Levi and Erwin, actually seeming to be enjoying himself.

As Eren introduced everyone to Petra, her eyes widened as they fell on Erwin.

“This is my cousin, Petra. Mikasa couldn’t make it tonight and she was kind enough to accompany me.”

Erwin breathed a sigh of relief and finally started to calm down.

Petra motioned for Erwin to follow her and he excused himself.

They walked out on a balcony-like area outside and Petra surprised Erwin by launching into his arms. “ _Erwin,”_ she breathed.

Erwin wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. “I’ve missed you so much, Petra,” he choked out.

They stayed in each other’s arms, too caught up in emotion to do much else, and for the first time in a long time Erwin’s heart didn’t hurt being in someone’s arms.

~

Levi and Eren stood awkwardly off to the side of the room. Eren cleared his throat and handed Levi the present in his hands.”This is a, uh, present for you. Don’t get me wrong, it’s just as a thank you.”

Levi raised his eyebrows but took the present. Eren motioned for him to open it and he complied. He shook out the jacket and froze as he saw the insignia. “This isn’t a very Christmassy present, other than the color.”

Eren shrugged. “Something told me you would like this better than any Christmas-related present.” Eren looked around as he finished his sentence, and smiled sheepishly at Levi. “I’m going to go back to talk to people, okay?”

Levi nodded and watched as Eren rejoined the group they’d been with earlier.

And so, Levi turned 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting time to work on my fanfiction! With that said, I'm a little rusty and would very much appreciate feedback! Comments or tumblr always works. Thank you for reading and being patient!


	6. Revelations

Levi woke up with a pounding headache the day after Christmas, and he tried to recall what happened the night before.

Ah, he remembered now. He’d gotten flashbacks of all the stupid gifts Eren had bought or made for him during their time in the Corps and the nostalgia had been too much. He had left the party to get drunk at home and he winced as he remembered the things after that…

_Levi held his cell phone in one hand and his bottle of whiskey in the other. He’d given up on pouring the liquid in the glass long before and was now thoroughly drunk as half the bottle had disappeared._

_Levi couldn’t remember exactly why, but he was feeling lonely and it was his birthday God damn it. Levi looked through the small amount of contacts before he pressed the dial key on Erwin’s name. Levi glanced at the time as Erwin picked up and was surprised to see it was already nearly one o’clock._ Guess it isn’t my birthday after all. _His mind went back to the voice on the other end of the line._

_“Levi, what do you need? Do you know what time it is?” Erwin’s voice floated through the phone, though it didn’t sound the least bit tired._

_“Mmm,” Levi hummed. “Come over.”_

_Erwin’s voice was icy. “Levi, even though you aren’t slurring your words, your humming tips me off. You’re drunk aren’t you?”_

_Levi made a face. “So what if I am?”_

_Erwin sighed. “I can’t deal with this right now, I’ll send someone over.”_

_It seemed as though Levi had just shut his when someone shook him awake._

_“Levi?” a voice called. Levi recognized that voice, and he opened his eyes slightly._

_“Eren? How did you get in?” He whispered._

Eren had then gone on to explain that Erwin had lent him the keys, that Erwin and Petra had known each other in the past, and were catching up. Erwin had assured Eren that he would take Petra home and Eren had been free to check on him.

Then nothing, but he’d gotten to his bed somehow. Levi looked around and spotted a piece of paper with water and asprin on top of it. Levi swallowed the asprin  and then picked up the letter to read it.

_Levi, I had a feeling you’d be hung over so I left you some asprin. I also took the liberty of preparing a pot of coffee that should turn on at 10:30 if I set the delay right. Please rest today._

_-Eren_

Levi sniffed, noticing for the first time the smell of coffee. He glanced at the time and was surprised to see that it was already eleven in the morning.

 _Huh. He got the time extremely close,_ Levi mused.

He sighed and hung his head in the hand that also held the letter, eyes closed. “Shitty brat,” he breathed.

Over the next few months, Eren and Levi actually began to see each other most weekdays. Big name companies liked to see them together, but people had been right. Eren was becoming extremely popular, and began to get offers for more and more individual jobs.

Levi kept falling deeper in love with Eren, especially once they had stopped arguing all the time. Eren now allowed himself to have fun with Levi when they were together, but at times Levi could still see the determined competitiveness while they worked and it made Levi’s heart uneasy.

Meanwhile, Eren was also troubled.  He suspected himself of developing feelings for Levi and he didn’t know what to do, especially with the influx of dreams.

He had them almost every night, and they were always in the same weird circumstances. Some of the dreams made Eren feel like crying, the ones where he dreamed of first time experiences without Levi, and others made him want to smile until his cheeks hurt, the ones where he dreamed of joking with Levi after a long day.

Eren didn’t know whether it was the dreams, Levi himself or other unrealized factors that caused him to suddenly shift his attitude towards Levi, but whatever the reason, it had happened.

The end of February approached quickly, and it was officially announced that Eren would be taking a modeling job in France.

The last weekend of February, the company held a sort of congratulatory party for Eren’s new job, as well as a farewell party.

The party was semi-formal, and while most of the women still wore dresses, most of the men had opted for khakis and nice shirts.

Eren himself wore a light colored pair of khakis with a collared shirt and designer sweater vest. He wasn’t uncomfortably hot because the winter chill still premeated the air in the evening, but when he noticed Levi enter, he suddenly felt a lot warmer.

Although Eren was underage for drinking, the servers didn’t question it when he took a small glass of champagne and sipped the bubbling liquid to calm his nerves. The bittersweet flavor did nothing for his taste buds, but the drink did make him feel calmer, and Eren sipped it calmly as he mingled with the other guests, switching out the empty glasses for new ones.

Eventually, Eren did have to greet Levi but before Eren could say anything, Levi motioned for Eren to follow him out into the hall. Eren had begun to feel the alcohol and he complied relatively easily.

Once they were in a secluded hallway, Levi grabbed Eren’s hand gently. Eren shook it off, and although Levi looked stung, he didn’t try again.

“Eren… I don’t want you to go to France.”

Eren didn’t really react, except to say, “Huh?”

Levi sighed and repeated himself. “I don’t want you to leave to France. “ Levi stepped forward, and when Eren stepped back he bumped into the wall behind him softly.

“Why not?”

Levi smiled a small smile, but it looked sad. “Isn’t that obvious? I lo-“

Eren had slapped his hand over Levi’s mouth. “Stop, Levi,” he murmured seriously. “Don’t continue that. I’m going, okay?”

Levi pushed the hand aside and glared. “If you’re leaving, then you’re going to listen to me before you go. I _love_ you, Eren. I have for a while now. You’ve noticed it too, I know you have. You love me as well, I can tell. Don’t lie to-“

Once again he was stopped, this time by Eren’s own voice. “I don’t want to talk about this!” he hissed vehemently. “Stop, okay.” Eren was beginning to panic. He wasn’t ready for this – ready to admit he had feelings, ready to know Levi’s own feelings, ready for any of it.

Levi’s eyes became determined and he placed a hard kiss on Eren’s lips. He hadn’t intended to be forceful, but Eren _just wasn’t listening._

Eren pushed Levi away, and covered his face with his forearm to hide his flushed cheeks.

“I-I’m leaving,” he muttered. He turned abruptly, fast-walking through the hallways until he came to a door opening to the parking lot.

Eren made his way to his car slowly, his mind almost too jumbled for him to function.

As he reached his car, Eren felt a drop of moisture on his cheek and he laughed without humor as he stared up into the cloudy sky above him. _Perfect,_ he thought sarcastically. _Just perfect._

He got into his car, slamming the door with a little too much force.

Eren’s mind was befuddled, bogged down from the alcohol and abrupt confession. Eren began maneuvering the streets but he was tired and annoyed, and when he noticed the light had turned red, it was too late.

* * *

 

Levi was outside smoking a cigarette when Mikasa rushed out of the building, tears in her eyes.

“Levi – Levi, Eren’s been in accident, he was hit from the passenger-side and, and…” Her voice trailed off as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

Armin finished explaining, voice calm and composed. “It seems as though he ran a red light and had alcohol in his system. His head got hit pretty hard, and the doctor’s say he’s unconscious for now, but they expect him to wake up soon because it wasn’t too serious…”

Levi stopped hearing anything, and he rushed to his car, and to the hospital.

He opened the door to Eren’s room quietly once he saw most of the nurses and doctors leave the vicinity.

Levi felt a hot lump in his throat that was extremely unfamiliar as he looked at the almost frail-looking teen in the hospital bed. IVs were latched onto his hand, and tubs stuck out from his chest, connecting to small pads that monitored his heartbeat.

Levi dragged a chair from the side of the room to sit at Eren’s side and he grabbed for Eren’s hand, scared by the limpness of the appendage.

The only thing that calmed Levi’s nerves at all were the steady beeps coming from the monitoring machines, and he laid his head on the bed, below the hand he was holding. Levi closed his eyes, and for the first time he felt as though he truly understood how Eren had felt when he’d been the first to pass away.

_“I see,” Levi sighed. “We’ll meet again, you know Eren?_

_Levi didn’t look back but somehow knew that Eren had nodded. “Don’t make me worried… You brat.”_

As the memory took up Levi’s attention, for the first time in this lifetime since he was a young kid Levi choked out the word, “Liar,” and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaaa, it's okay if you think I suck because I think I suck and my heart hurts. D:
> 
> I'll try to update by next week, but I have two other projects going and it may take longer. As always, please give me feedback and I do take constructive criticism, because I'm always looking to get better so please don't be shy!


	7. Waking Up

_Eren was annoyed with all of the new trainees; he felt as though they all were extremely slow to catch onto the drills and he didn’t have the patience to deal with it today. It had been almost ten years since he had been in the same position as those kids, but Eren remembered everyone trying much harder. Maybe that was because he was biased and Eren decided to ask Levi later that night about his own squads performance._

_Eren opted out of the meal being served that evening and headed straight to his and Levi’s quarters. As Eren stripped off his 3D maneuver gear, something nagged at the back of his mind. He somehow felt off today, and he wanted to call Levi and talk about it._

_Call? Eren thought. What am I talking about? Call, as in yell? Call, as in go and physically get him? I’m too tired for this shit. Eren rubbed his face gently with his hand hoping it would somehow get his jumbled thoughts in order._

_Eren slipped off his training clothes and was just finishing pulling up a pair of pants used only for sleeping when the door opened and Levi walked in with a plate in one hand and a glass in the other._

_On it was a small loaf, a slice of cheese and small purple things that Levi had taught Eren were grapes. The glass just contained water and Eren smiled gently._

_“You didn’t have to get that,” Eren murmured, voice low._

_Levi shrugged, setting down the plate and glass on a desk near the door. “I didn’t see you at dinner and I got a little worried. Is something the matter?”_

_Eren shook his head slowly. “Nothing to worry over; my head is hurting a bit and I’m tired.”_

_Levi nodded in understanding. “I’m tired, too; there was a surprising amount of work to do today.”_

_Eren sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’m ready to sleep for a few hours.”_

_Levi smirked mischievously. “I’m not that tired.”_

_Eren grinned sheepishly. “What do you intend to do to keep me awake?” he murmured softly._

_Levi pulled Eren closer by his hips and Levi raised face to press his lips on Eren’s. “I can think of a few ways,” Levi murmured seductively._

_Levi pulled Eren to the bed while the plate of food remained, forgotten on the desk._

~

Mikasa entered Eren’s room quietly. Just as she had suspected, Levi was there sleeping quietly with his head on Eren’s bed.

Mikasa stared at them both and sighed. It had taken her many reincarnations to get over Eren but Armin had been there for her the entire time and had eventually filled the hole that Eren’s absence had put in her heart. Mikasa wondered idly how much love Levi had to in order to still care for Eren so much. Even after all these years, he still loved Eren. Mikasa set down the “Get Well Soon” balloon quietly along with the plate of food she’d made for Eren.

As much as she used to hate seeing them together, she was oddly reassured by the sight of Levi beside Eren now. Mikasa made her way to the side of the bed Levi wasn’t on and gently kissed Eren’s foreheard before whispering, “Levi will protect you, okay Eren?”

He’d been asleep for almost three days already and everyone was worried, but Levi was the only one who hadn’t left his side except to go home and shower. He even spent his nights there and the nurses had stopped trying to get him to go home after they caught him staying after hours the day Eren had been brought.

Mikasa sighed at the sleeping form that wore only a thin shirt and jeans. “Jeez, if you sleep with just that you’ll get sick too, you idiot.” She walked to the cabinet that held the spare blankets and pulled one out to place over Levi before walking out quietly.

Levi’s eyes snapped open as soon as he heard her exit and he eyed the food and balloon wearily. “Hey Eren,” he whispered, voice quiet and broken from disuse. “Can’t you see that everyone here is worried? You were supposed to wake up days ago; is what you’re dreaming about that great?”

Levi sat up and stretched his arms upward to try and get the blood flowing back into his arms which had fallen asleep. He grabbed Eren’s hand and squeezed it gently.

Levi couldn’t stop the nagging voices in the back of his mind that blamed him for Eren’s condition. _Why did you force your feelings on him? He wasn’t ready,_ they whispered sneakily. _If he dies, who do you think people would blame?_

Levi shook his head hard; it wasn’t like him to have these kinds of thoughts no matter who it was that died or was injured, but for Eren the thoughts wouldn’t stop.

Levi snapped out of his gloomy state when he felt, for a moment, a gentle pressure on his hand.

~

_Eren and Levi were riding along-side each other, talking quietly about their new, and hopefully last, mission. The titans had been almost entirely exterminated and the last group of them had been spotted not far outside the wall. Although there wasn’t many, it had been speculated that it was a group of aberrant titans and most of the Recon Corps had been asked to help on the mission. If they succeeded humanity will have won the long war against the titans._

_Eren gazed at his partner, remembering the past fifteen years they had spent together. Levi’s strong cheekbones and defined jaw line were turned towards their destination – a place they would reach in just under two hours. Levi’s head turned, guarded gray eyes meeting turbulent turquoise ones. Eren was nervous, and he bet it showed because Levi smiled one of his rare smiles at him and brought their horses close enough that they could talk in relative privacy._

_“Don’t worry about it, nothing you do now will change the outcome we end up with after,” Levi murmured in a soft voice._

_Eren almost smiled at how ridiculous that sounded. Don’t worry? That was impossible. However, Eren knew that Levi was trying to reassure him in the only way that Levi knew how – by acting like nothing was different. Eren knew Levi wasn’t the type of man to tell someone pretty words to make them feel better and although, at times, it was a pain, Eren appreciated it and the attempt calmed him more than anything else likely would._

_Levi kept close to him for the remainder of the journey and Eren was almost calm by the time they reached the area where the titans were supposed to be. As soon as they passed the marking point, Eren could feel the change in the atmosphere; moments before there had been a relatively relaxed atmosphere but now the air was rife with tension._

_A trail of smoke in the air signaled the spotting of the first titan and things moved quickly after that. Eren and Levi were separated as the corps was trying to fight as many as they could at one time so that the battle would end quickly. Many people inside the walls were waiting for the news that they could finally get out, and Eren was no stranger to that feeling. He had waited his whole life for this battle and the thought of visiting the ocean seemed to spur him on. Even without transforming into his titan form, per Levi’s orders, Eren was helping greatly in taking down the titans._

_The soldiers fought for just under three hours, until finally the last titan fell. A wave of relief swept through the battleground but Eren didn’t want to celebrate yet. He had to find Levi, had to be the first to ask about a life outside the wall – mainly about visiting the ocean._

_As Eren looked around, without seeing him, a knot of unease began to spread in the pit of his stomach. Wouldn’t Levi have normally found him by now? Where was he?_

_Hurried footsteps behind Eren caused him to turn around and he saw Hanji, eyes filled with a genuine panic. “Eren, come quickly,” she called urgently. “Levi was…”_

_Eren didn’t even let her finish her sentence before he was running in the direction she had come from. In a few minutes he came to a ring of people, all hovering over Levi._

_“Back away!” He ordered. By now he’d been in the Corps long enough that his words carried a pretty heavy weight and the people around Levi backed off. Eren kneeled beside Levi, noting the wounds in his stomach and leg. The stomach injury didn’t seem too severe, but it looked as though Levi’s femoral artery had been cut, and blood was pumping steadily from the wound in his leg._

_Levi’s eyes found Eren’s and he attempted a smile. “I can tell from your face that I’m not going to…” His voice trailed off, the meaning crystal clear._

_Eren’s throat clogged and he held Levi’s hand tightly. “I refuse to believe it,” he choked out around the lump in his throat. “We have so much left to do; you can’t leave me yet…”_

_Hanji was back and she watched the scene with saddened eyes. Eren turned to her, tears in his eyes. “Can’t you do something?” He whispered brokenly._

_At the sight of Eren’s tears, Hanji’s own eyes filled and she shook her head slowly._

_Eren turned back to Levi and bent down to kiss his lips gently. As he pulled back Levi lifted his hand weekly, tapping Eren’s heart with his fingers. “I’ll always be here, yeah? So don’t cry, Eren.”_

_Eren closed his eyes and held Levi to him. “I…love…you…” Eren sobbed, and as Levi’s eyes closed, Eren’s opened… to a room that he didn’t recognize._

The walls were white and a window was set in the wall to his left. Looking down, Eren saw unfamiliar sheets. Glancing to his right, he saw someone lying with their head down. The only sound in the room was the beeping of a machine that matched his heartbeat;

Suddenly, Eren remembered – remembered that this was his real life, remembered that the man lying down on his bed was Levi, remembered that he’d been driving home. But most of all, he remembered their past life.

As soon as he remembered the machines in the room began to go crazy. Levi sat up at the frantic beeping that showed just how shaken up Eren was but at the same time doctor’s rushed in to treat the now-awake Eren.

Nurses filed in and began to urge Levi out of the room, dragging him along. As he was being pulled Levi only heard one thing clearly and it was a shouted, “Corporal!”

Levi froze at the old name, and allowed himself to be swept out of the room, the only thought running through his head being, _he remembers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T I'm so sad that this fic is coming to a close, but I hope you guys are happy with how this story has gone.
> 
> I currently have another multi-chaptered fic in progress for EreRi if I have any readers that are into vampires and werewolves (it's called Thirsting for Revenge), and you can get a little more of my writing there.
> 
> I'll try to have the end up in two weeks, and I hope you guys enjoy it! As always constructive criticism and comments are welcome.


	8. After (Epilogue)

_A Year Later_

Levi pulled at the collar of his tux uncomfortably. It was chilly outside, spring still slightly held by winter’s hands, but Levi was almost sweating with the thick material of the suit wrapped around him.

In front of him, Erwin was fidgeting nervously in a black tuxedo with a dark gray vest and navy blue tie. Levi smiled an extremely small smile, happy that Erwin had found his lover after all these years as well. Speaking of lovers, Levi caught sight of Eren out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting on Petra’s side of the aisle and he looked too damn handsome for his own good.

His skin looked particularly tanned in the spring sunshine and his green eyes matched the budding trees around them. He wore a light gray suit and a tie that Levi would say matched the color of his eyes, if he was being conceited.

Even after the accident had left slight scarring, Levi had thought Eren could have continued modeling but Eren had refused. Instead, he had asked Mikasa to teach him the basics of being a manager. Now he was the one managing Levi’s bookings and career-related issues.

Levi admitted that although Eren wasn’t exactly an expert, his enthusiasm and determination more than made up for that and his career had been going really well; he had remained as one of the top five models for 7 months now, and it was thanks to Eren’s persistence.

Levi’s attention was diverted back to the proceedings as “Bridal Chorus” began to play and Petra, hanging on the arm of her father, made her appearance. People seated on both sides of the aisle began to rise as she passed them.

Erwin drank in the sight of her: her white gown was strapless, the lacy outer layer hinting at a flower pattern barely-there. A beige tie wrapped around her slim waist, the ends of the bow in the back replacing the traditional veil that swept to the grown.

She arrived at the altar that was nothing more than a white sheet on the ground and her father grabbed Erwin’s hand tightly, passing the slim hand on his arm to Erwin’s own hand. Petra’s father made his way to a seat in the front row and the priest motioned for everyone to sit down. The ceremony passed relatively quickly and Levi caught Eren tearing up more than once during the time the vows were being read.

Now, they were inside at the dinner reception and Eren and Levi were standing off to the side of the room.

Levi wondered if now would be a good time, but he didn’t want to take the attention off of the newly married couple, so he motioned for Eren to follow him outside to the balcony. It was only sunset, but most of the guests had preferred to stay inside so the couple had the area to themselves.

Eren leaned back against the balcony and smiled sheepishly, crossing his arms over his chest to hold in his body heat. “What is it, Levi?”

Levi stared at Eren, still stuck on how absolutely gorgeous he looked in a suit. Levi made his way beside Eren, leaning against him. “What did you think of the ceremony?” Levi murmured.

Eren glanced down in surprise. “It was beautiful. Plus you wouldn’t shut up about me crying, so you know how happy it made me to see them happy.”

Levi chuckled and Eren smiled softly in response. Levi’s laugh had always been one of his favorite sounds and the sound never failed to make him happy.

“I love you,” Levi said softly.

Eren leaned his head to rest on top of Levi’s. “I love you, too,” he whispered.

They were quiet for a moment, enjoying the quiet and each other’s warmth.

Levi’s quiet voice broke the silence and his words stunned Eren: “What do you think about having our own ceremony?”

Eren stared at Levi wide-eyed. Levi’s cheek warmed slightly at Eren’s silence. “Well?” he asked, irritation inching its way into his voice.

Eren laughed, and Levi could’ve sworn that he’d never heard a happier sound. “Of course, I’d love that!” He put his arms around Levi in a hug but abruptly let go, holding his left hand out. Levi looked at it in confusion.

“Where’s my ring then?” Eren demanded seriously. At Levi’s incredulous stare he burst out laughing. “I’m kidding,” he grinned.

Levi leveled a scathing glare at him and punched his arm in a gesture of “how dare you?”

“I’m going inside,” he muttered, turning.

Eren almost began to pout, thinking he’d taken it too far, but another grin replaced his frown when Levi threw a box over his shoulder and Eren opened it to find a plain, thick silver band with the word ‘forever’ engraved on the inside.

Eren returned to the party grinning like a fool; it hadn’t been the most romantic of proposals, but it had been _Levi’s_ proposal and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T I love happy endings so much and my babies.♥♥♥
> 
> I'm sorry this was such a short ending, but I'm really a sucker for the short and happy stuff.
> 
> I really hoped you guys enjoyed this fic, and I'd love to hear your overall opinions of the work, maybe stuff I even need to work on. I also hope that you guys will get into my other fics, but I bid all of the amazing people who have complimented me, and stuck with this fic until the end, farewell. T_T
> 
> I love you all.


End file.
